Many organizations are embracing the paradigm of Model Based Development in their production processes. “Model Based Development” refers to the practice of specifying, analyzing, and implementing systems using a common “model” containing a set of block diagrams and associated objects. System implementation typically entails automatically generating code for portions of the model, particularly portions corresponding to the system's control algorithm.
Graphical modeling environments are an example of software applications that may enable a user to model dynamic systems i.e., systems whose outputs change over time, using a graphical model, such as a block diagram. Some graphical modeling environments also enable simulation and analysis of models. Simulating a dynamic system in a graphical modeling environment is typically a two-step process. First, a user creates a graphical model, such as a block diagram, of the system to be simulated. A graphical model may be created using a graphical user interface, such as a graphical model editor. The graphical model depicts time-based relationships between the systems inputs, states, parameters and outputs. After creation of the graphical model, the behavior of the dynamic system over a specified time period is simulated using the information entered into the graphical model. In this step, the graphical model is used to compute and trace the temporal evolution of the dynamic systems' outputs (“execute the graphical model”), and automatically produce either deployable software systems or descriptions of hardware systems that mimic the behavior of either the entire model or portions of the model (code generation).
Block diagrams are graphical entities having an “executable meaning” that are created within graphical modeling environments for modeling a dynamic system, and generally comprise one or more graphical objects. For example, a block diagram model of a dynamic system is represented schematically as a first collection of graphical objects, such as nodes, which are interconnected by another set of graphical objects, generally illustrated as lines, which represent logical connections between the first collection of graphical objects. In most block diagramming paradigms, the nodes are referred to as “blocks” and drawn using some form of geometric object (e.g., circle, rectangle, etc.). The line segments are often referred to as “signals”. Signals correspond to the time-varying quantities represented by each line connection and are assumed to have values at each time instant. Each node may represent an elemental dynamic system, and the relationships between signals and state variables are defined by sets of equations represented by the nodes. Inherent in the definition of the relationship between the signals and the state variables is the notion of parameters, which are the coefficients of the equations. These equations define a relationship between the input signals, output signals, state, and time, so that each line represents the input and/or output of an associated elemental dynamic system. A line emanating at one node and terminating at another signifies that the output of the first node is an input to the second node. Each distinct input or output on a node is referred to as a port. The source node of a signal writes to the signal at a given time instant when its system equations are solved. The destination node of this signal read from the signal when their system equations are being solved. In other instances the connections between nodes are non-causal. That is, the line connecting the first node to the second node does not necessarily mean an output is being provided from the first node to the second node as an input. An example of non-causal connections can be found in electrical circuits in which there is no computational directionality. In physical systems, non-casual connections often imply that one set of variables are equal (such as voltage in an electrical circuit) while another set of variables sum to zero (such as current in an electrical circuit). Those skilled in the art will recognize that the term “nodes” does not refer exclusively to elemental dynamic systems but may also include other modeling elements that aid in readability and modularity of block diagrams.
When modeling a system, the behavior of the system or part of the system is often monitored to determine the performance of the system. The behavior of a system is often monitored using a graphical representation of the behavior for the system. Examples of behaviors include the time domain and frequency domain responses of the modeled system. The behavior of the system is based at least in part on the parameters of the system. The parameters of a system are the coefficients of the equations that define the system. By adjusting the parameters, the equation is adjusted and thus the behavior of the system. When designing a system it is often desired to have the behavior of the system have certain characteristics such as a minimum or maximum value. The behavior of the modeled system can be changed by modifying at least one parameters of the system. Typically this is performed using trial and error method of controlling the parameters to dictate the behavior. That is, a user adjusts the parameters in an attempt to have the resultant behavior match the desired characteristics. This can be tedious and time consuming and increases in difficulty as the number of parameters and behaviors to be modified increases. What is needed is a simpler way of modifying the behavior of a system, for example, a way of controlling the behavior to dictate the parameters.